cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Watts of Halloween Trouble
"Watts of Halloween Trouble" is the first episode of Season 11 of Cyberchase. Characters Main characters * Matt * Jackie * Inez * Jules * Hacker * Buzz * Delete Minor characters * Mabel * Pumpkin Patty * Motherboard Places *Matt's Family Farm *R-Fair City *Jules' house Plot Matt is busy helping with preparations for his family's Halloween party at his family's farm by decorating the party area. He trips over a pumpkin and panics about the decorations falling and breaking on the ground. Luckily, the decorations land on their appropriate places on the tables and fence. Matt sighs with relief and brushes it off as "I meant to do that." to Mabel. In R-Fair City, Hacker gloats about his "most perfect plan of all time" about causing Motherboard's portal system to crash so that Matt, Jackie, and Inez will never be able to set foot in Cyberspace again and stop his plans. After explaining how to execute his plan to Buzz and Delete, he laughs triumphantly. Back on Earth in Matt's family farm, Matt finishes setting up the apple-bobbing barrel. His phone rings and he accepts the call. Jackie and Inez contacted him to tell him "Happy Halloween!" and to invite him to come with them to the Halloween Haunt-O-Rama at R-Fair City. It was a tradition that they go to the Haunt-O-Rama every Halloween. At first, Matt is reluctant to go with them to R-Fair City because he was busy with setting the farm for his family's Halloween party that his whole family will attend, and because he found out that his grandma "Grammy" will be coming. He states that he hasn't seen his grandma in a "really long time". However, Jackie and Inez manage to convince him to go to the Haunt-O-Rama by saying that he would return with plenty of time for his party and that they always come to R-Fair City on Halloween, and that they couldn't go as the two Musketeers. Meanwhile, in R-Fair City, Buzz, Delete, and Hacker set up their plan to lock the Cybersquad out of Cyberspace. However, Jules eavesdrops on part of their plan and questions them about their intentions. They lied to him by saying they were trying to conserve energy in the park. Jules believes their lie. After the Cybersquad arrived, they noticed that the CyberPortal was broken after they met up with Jules. Jules stated that this was against the rules. Shortly after finding out the portal was broken, Matt grew furious, saying that he should not have gone with Jackie and Inez to R-Fair City, and that he should have stayed home. To conserve energy for restoring the portal, the Cybersquad turns off unused lights in the park and in Jules' house. Meanwhile, Hacker was enjoying the Halloween festivities and activities in R-Fair city since Halloween was his favorite holiday. However, once he sees the Cybersquad in R-Fair City, he grows irritated as they were not supposed to be here from the CyberPortal not working. Matt and Jackie pursued Buzz and Delete for the rebooted machine and was eventually able to recover it. After saving enough energy, the Cybersquad was able to repair the portal. By conserving energy in the park, Jules receives a raise for his job. Matt, Jackie, and Inez return to Matt's family farm and they meet Matt's grandma. Matt has made some pie to share with his grandma, but then he trips on the same pumpkin that he set for decoration in the beginning of the episode, and the pie flies onto Matt's face, making Jackie, Inez, and his grandma laugh. Transcript *''Main Article: Watts of Halloween Trouble (transcript)'' Gallery Cyber S11 005.jpg Extras * Math Topic: "Watts of Halloween Trouble" deals with determining how many watts are needed for electronic appliances * For Real Segment: "Watts of Halloween Trouble": In the midst of hanging decorations for her Halloween party, Bianca’s excitement turns into anxiety when the power goes out! Fortunately, the house has a small solar-powered generator that can provide energy to some, but not all, of her appliances. With the help of her nephew, Jaden, Bianca determines how many watts each appliance uses to prioritize which can remain plugged in for her party. CYBERCHASE | Watts of Halloween Trouble: For Real | PBS KIDS (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FwS9S-rtws) Trivia *This is the first time that Matt's parents appear in the series. *This is also the first episode that begins with "W" since the sixth season episode, When Penguins Fly. *The title of the episode "Watts of Halloween Trouble" may be a play on the phrase "lots of Halloween trouble". The "lots" is replaced with "watts", "a basic unit of power in electrical mechanical systems". "How to Understand Electricity: Watts, Amps, Volts, and Ohms" by Rik Ravado from Owlcation.com (https://owlcation.com/stem/Watt-are-Amps-and-Volts) Watts relates to the theme of the episode concerning energy and electricity. *"Watts of Halloween Trouble" is also the name of a game on the official Cyberchase website "Watts of Halloween Trouble" game from the official Cyberchase website (https://pbskids.org/cyberchase/games/watts-trouble) based on the episode. The objective is to use renewable energy to power up rides in R-Fair City that Hacker drained the power of and to keep R-Fair City running. "NEW PBS KIDS CYBER CHASE WATTS OF TROUBLE NEW PLAY FULL EPISODE" by Детям на заметку (game walkthrough; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=120eZqdwhQo) References External links [https://pbskids.org/cyberchase/videos PBS KIDS - Cyberchase Videos - Watts of Halloween Trouble] Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Halloween Production